


Day 6 - clothed getting off.

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Heavy Petting, I hate this fic, One Shot, Short, Teasing, clothed getting off, jalebislove, no one actually gets off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Jaleb's second encounter oh so rudely interrupted.It's crap, don't read it.





	Day 6 - clothed getting off.

 

Their eyes met from across the bar, immediately Caleb recognised and reacted to her, grinning wide and shrugging off the drunken woman who had draped herself over him.  

Jack stepped back from the bar, holding his gaze and backed up to a booth by the back wall, waiting for him to approach.  She never expected to see him again, and now he was here, moving to her like a bullet with that smile - not hungry like she’d have predicted, but warm and… so fucking happy. It threw her off and for a fraction of a moment she let that show, and his smile softened.   

She nodded for him to take the corner of the booth… he stopped in front of her, looking her over before he slid into his seat. She glanced around before joining him. 

“Fuck it's good to see you, gorgeous,” his hand found her waist as she slid in next to him and she was quickly reminded of just how intense that electric connection was; all these months had gone by since they met and she'd managed to begin to convince herself that it was just the sex that made her feel such a powerful connection…. His touch erased that. 

She shuffled close to him and stroked her hand from his knee up his thigh, leaning close, “Good to see you too, Caleb…” he closed the gap and kissed her; soft yet passionate, tender yet fiery, again, his reaction to her catching her off guard… she felt an ache in her chest at the continued tenderness and grunted, pulling back to catch his eye. 

He met her eye, grinning, “we're in luck, Jack. I got a place ready nearby. Up for breaking a bed?” 

Jack shook her head, “waiting for someone. I gotta stick around a while.” she kissed him again, stroking her hand between his legs to find and cup his growing length, smirking against the kiss when he grunted, and she felt him harden still. 

He broke the kiss, swore, his jaw hardened, frowning “meeting another guy?”

She shook her head, her hand stroking his cock over his pants, loving how she distracted him, “Fucking Cerberus agent. Last one after me. I kill him quick, then we go break a bed.”

She pressed close to him, applying added pressure to his crotch, and kissed him again, realising how desperately she'd needed him over these past months. She'd shut down all emotion, become cold because she had to be that way. Now he was lighting the fire within her again. His hand still held her waist, and he squeezed, possessive, protective, and she moaned soft against his lips. 

He broke the kiss again, swallowing, and spoke in a breathy whisper, “Fuck, gorgeous. Teasing me like this… my cock’s fucking aching.” 

Before she could reply a bar maid had crossed to their table and interrupted her, “You can't just come in here to fuck in our booths, you gotta buy a drink.” 

As Jack turned, snarling, to tell her where to shove her shitty piss water she saw the Cerberus agent leaning over the bar and talking to the host.

Caleb started a drinks order but Jack snarled and shot out the booth, her biotics sparking over her body.  She charged a throw straight at the agent's head, sending the man crashing backwards.  She was standing over him, grabbing up his collar in no time at all, "Looking for me, asshole?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaaaaan.... I really don't like this fic. I found it hard thinking of what to write; Jaleb ain't the kind of couple to beat around the bush, with this kind of petting... So yeah, I took the prompt super lightly, went with the head cannon, I am not happy with this fic and if it wasn't for the daily challenge I'd have likely spent weeks on this prompt trying out a bunch of different things. Maybe I'll edit this after the challenge but for now, this is how it be. 
> 
> Why did you even read this? I told you not to. 
> 
> There's also no point in continuing the fight cus you know it'd be gory as fuck and then she'd turn to Caleb with a wide grin and ask to go back to the place he's got for bed breaking sex. I ain't got the time to write all that, man. Another time.


End file.
